


On the Way to the Black Parade

by Sophin



Series: The Beginning [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: Siren 番外
Relationships: Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Takahiro
Series: The Beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833283
Kudos: 1





	On the Way to the Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208128

山下亨：

我猜你没有被早上五点发送的问候短信吵醒，那么这封六点的邮件呢？它带来的是与朝阳无关的死亡的消息。现在大约已经四点了，我躺在房间的浴缸里决定去死，在你发现我的时候我已经是一具没有生气的骨架了，在作为队友的一年麻烦了你不少事情，以后不会了，最后真是麻烦你代替我做一些收拾。

之后你就需要重新找一任主唱了，我希望他或她能从你还有凉太智也那里获得到比我要高出许多的赞许，祝你能找到脾气更好更有天赋的歌手，我想这样的人应该不难找。

浪费你们一年的时间了，真是抱歉啊。

那就祝福你们的下一任主唱拥有乖巧温顺的性格吧。

你不要伤心或者难过或者自责啊，凉太和智也都不要这样，因为这没什么值得你们可惜的，不过是不知好歹逃家的愚蠢少年，在垃圾桶里的东西不是瑰宝，只能是废物。

不过，对于你——山下亨——我大概是喝多了想要跟你说这些话，你会觉得我很烦吧，不过你以后也没有机会恨我了。

对不起。这是我贫瘠的词汇唯一想要对你说的话。

我欺骗了你，那时候你在便利店里拉着我求我加入乐队，我是想要你们意识到我真的是一个废物，这样你们就可以愈发地讨厌我，让我多几份决心去死，所以我答应了。于是我摆出我的极坏脾气，让你们发现我更多的劣迹。

但你甚至连酒吧老板的话都没听进去。

我很恼火。我森田贵宽不值得你这般的耐心与善意。

所以说山下亨你真的是一个蠢透了的混蛋，流氓。

不过你不要过于自恋地认为我是因为你而死啊，你算个屁。是我的意愿与熟视无睹让我自己陷入这般境地。选择死去的是我，不是你，也不是你的影响，你在平时管的宽泛就算了，在这件事情上你就不要多情。

都准备要死了，那么我就跟你说吧，不过你也知道我喜欢说屁话，我现在喝大了，你最好不要信，最好看到这行字的时候就把这封邮件删掉，以后也不要来我的坟前哭，我讨厌别人在我面前哭，你最好讨厌我，恨我，恨我抛下乐队。

你千万不要喜欢我，我求你了，你不要喜欢我这种废物，我配不上你的喜欢。

我有想过，我到底是不是爱你。我们拥抱，亲吻，做爱，但我不知道这是不是我对你的爱。但有一点是明确的，我不知道什么是爱，没人教过我，我想我也不配——你知道的，我是被从所谓的家里赶出来叛逆蠢货，不知好歹选择自甘堕落的混蛋。

我热爱香烟和酒精，纹身是用来搭配自残的疤痕的——很酷对吧，我喜欢疼痛，你知道吗，肉体上的疼痛能转移心理上的痛苦；性爱也是，操别人也好被别人操也好，高潮的瞬间总是美妙的，能让我不去多想过去的那些狗屁事情。我得夸你真是个优质的床伴，活好耐用，虽然跟你做爱像是打架一样，每次都会筋疲力尽甚至浑身伤痕，不过我身上的疤痕也不少，无所谓啦。

操，我都在说些什么屁话，也懒得删去了，希望你没有看到这里。哈。

你应该早就听说了，我的父亲母亲的事情，还有我是怎么被事务所开除逃到这里慢慢腐烂的。我真的很想死，我很早就开始思考这件事情，但我总觉得我没有足够的理由去死，所以我在等机会，然后你就出现了，带着你的乐队，口口声声说我很出色——废话——说我是不可或缺的一员——废话，都是废话。

但是在床上的时候我忽然希望你来见证我的死亡。我想啊，如果是在做爱的时候死掉最好了，我想要你杀死我，掐着我的脖子让我窒息，或者是在高潮的时候用尖刀刺透我的心脏，或者用一把枪崩了我的脑袋。

我想在死之前缩在你体温略高的怀里，看着你看着我死去的表情。

因为我想要在快乐的时刻结束一切，你是给我带来快乐的人，做爱也是，所以我想看着你把我操到高潮然后杀死我。

你一定在想我是变态吧，我还真是。

我变态地喜欢你。

山下亨，你知道吗，作为十七岁的人，你真的一点都不成熟，蠢得要死，但又活得像个老妈子，明明自己是个老烟枪但又成天盯着我的作息——你说我要保持健康，于是你不让我在排练的时候抽烟喝酒；你还想抱着我睡觉，我可不是值得在乎人，你别装出一副关心我的表情。

但说句实话，你用这张脸做出这幅表情的时候，真他妈没有在撒谎的样子。我有好几次差点信了。

不过我都要死了，我最后幻想一下，你肯定看不到这段话了，看到也无所谓——我喝了酒，很多酒，我甚至不知道我说的是不是实话——你找到我的时候我肯定已经死了，我他妈终于把我的人生搞砸了然后把自己搞死。祝贺我吧。

我跟你说啊，山下亨，我喜欢你，不是爱——我不知道爱是什么——我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢的那种，我喜欢你低沉的处于变声期的烟嗓，喜欢你弹吉他时候甩头的傻样；喜欢你跟我上床的时候照顾我的感受而不是像傻逼打桩机一样只知道抽插，喜欢你为我写的歌词谱上令我惊喜的曲子；喜欢你在阿友与Alex离开之后安慰凉太的成熟稳重，喜欢你那副虽然我不知道是不是真实的但起码看起很真实的关心我在乎我的表情。

你凭一己之力推迟了我的自杀计划，你差点成为一道光，你若是能早一点出现在我面前，或许我能够稍稍站起来。

但现在我真的没有力气了。

或者说你——以及凉太阿友Alex智也他们——对我太好了，我森田贵宽根本不配这待遇。你们越是对我在意，我越是觉得我是个配不上你们的垃圾。

所以啊，垃圾就应该死在垃圾桶里，像我现在这样。

我到底在说些什么啊，我刚抽完一包烟，头晕，腰疼，屁股里还夹着你的东西——多谢了这最后的礼物。我现在躺在浴缸里泡着热水——或许胎儿就是在这样温暖的羊水里生存吧，但我今晚要在这种温暖中死去。

如果你看到这里请你立即马上删掉这封邮件，这封废话全是我在摄入大量酒精与尼古丁之后的胡话，你半个字都不要相信。

血流得好快好多，我没有力气了，我感到好冷的同时有感觉好热，我决定逃避一切再也不面对这些破事，辛苦你做最后的收拾了。

对不起，这一年麻烦你了，祝你下一任主唱是一位性格平和情绪稳定的天才。

森田贵宽


End file.
